Animus Chronicles I: Dynamo
by scyrus42
Summary: while cleaning out his great-great-grandfathers house, Scyrus (my oc) finds something mysterious. a room linking him to the assasins. a new artifact lays in the balance and Scyrus does only what he thinks of, hops in an animus and finds the secret.
1. old house, new knowledge

**Another story! *gasp* this is another of the fw concepts I will be uploading, if you want this story to be the first written, review this story and vote on my poll. All of the posted concepts will be made into stories, it's your choice when. Here is chapter 1 for you guys.**

 **Scyrus' P.O.V**

I drove on the long dirt highway to my family's home. It was early November and thanksgiving was coming up. For a few years, violet, me, and the rest of my family ate the annual meal in my current 'house'. However, this year I thought we could eat in the century old house in the middle of nowhere.

This "middle of nowhere" was miles away from DC and the only method of reaching it was via this long dirt road. When we finally reached it, I parked the car and let violet out. "so this is your old home?" she looked at it with a sideways glance.

On the outside, the house wasn't much to look at. It was large, somewhat creepy, and looked about half as old as it was. That wasn't because we took good care of it (my father's childhood love for fireworks nearly burned the place down), but because it was built like a fortress.

Invisible from the outside, the bricks lining the walls were made with steel mesh suspended in military grade ceramic. The roof was shingles on top of half an inch of industrial blast proofing. The basement was some disturbed mix of a bomb shelter, and a royal manor.

I walked through the front door, the walnut slab barely making a creak. I walked into the dining room, an immaculate room decorated with a grandfather clock and a redwood carved table. I clapped my hands together. "right, time to clean this place up.

Being that the only person to live in this house for a few years before moving out, i had left the place practically untouched. I began picking up boxes and various other things. Thanksgiving was a few weeks away, but that did not stop me from starting early.

Violet helped out, and we were moving through the house quickly. All was well until I found my great-grandfather's study. He was the son of the one who had this house built. I enetered the room, probably the first person in decades, and looked around.

The desk was covered in folders and papers. The bookshelves were largely covered in dust. This would take a while. I gathered the papers off of the desk, placing them in a filing cabinet. I wiped the books down with a cloth and stopped when I reached one particular book.

It was a copy of _through the looking glass_ , the reason I found it interesting was that it seemed to be attached to the bookshelf. I rolled my eyes, this house had more secrets than the government. I pulled the book out and the bookshelves began moving.

The shelves slid into the gorund, the clicking of counterweights and gears were music to my ears. The shelves, when fully lowered, looked like a set of stairs leading into a secret room. I made my way down the cramped passage and saw where it led.

The room I entered was about as well kept as the office was, blueprints were pinned to the walls, bit of metal and mechanisms littered the tables and floor alike. In the center of the room was a set of clothes. They were military green and navy blue, on the boots looked like clips or hooks for something.

The wall behind it was an arsenal. A pair of dual pistols hung below a M1 Garand with a scope. An smg, 12-gauge, and various combat knives were also located on the wall. One weapon in particular caught my eye. It was a gauntlet, metal plates covering a leather glove.

Attached to the wrist was an interesting mechanism. It contained a blade that was rigged to extend upon flexing the wrist. This blade looked to be connected to the glove via a chain. At the other end of the mechanism was a small barbed spike, like a piton.

The mechanism itself looked like it could rotate if the blade was fully extended on its chain. I created the mental image of someone stabbing a target with the "wrist blade" and securing it to a surface with the piton. I tried picking up the weapon, but it seemed unusually heavy.

The parts weighing it down seemed to be the blade itself and a set of metal studs on the knuckles. I slid the glove on and flexed the wrist, the blade came out and I could now see it without the mechanics in the way. It was small and simple, looked to be made out of mostly steel.

The edges though, were something else. The metal was black and heavier than the rest. I looked at the edge and saw that the blade looked as sharp as the day it was forged. All these factors led me to believe one thing, the blade (and knuckles) were tungsten.

With my wrist flexed I felt a catch that could also be triggered. I moved my wrist more and the blade released from it's housing, extending on the chain. I flicked my hand towards the wall and the blade shot in that direction. The dense blade cut nicely into the stone wall.

I turned my arm so that the chain was perpendicular to my wrist and pulled. The mechanism rotated and was placed into my hand via a spring. I plunged the piton into the wood of a nearby table and detached the mechanism from the gauntlet.

I looked at the place that the mechanism attached to and saw next to it, a strange symbol. I pulled my phone out and took a picture of the symbol. Then I had the device run the image against my database to find out what it was.

After a few seconds my phone came up with an answer and vocalized it. "match found: symbol of the assassin order."

 **Sorry for cutting it off there, it was getting a bit long. Just r and r and vote!**


	2. banter

**Sorry for no Unexpected hero last week, I kindof forgot and had no drive to write it. This story has been nagging at me for a long time; if I don't write it now, I might accidentally put it in another story.**

 **Scyrus' P.O.V**

I tapped the phone against my head in thought. "assasins, assasins?" I removed the device from my forehead and ran through my database. "why is that so familiar?" I muttered to myself about not liking not knowing things. I ran through my files until I found something that helped my brain click, my games library.

"of course! The games made by… oh" I looked at the developer and narrowed my vision at the logo. "Abstergo" the word was painful to say, it was the largest competitor for my company in r&d and technology. "what ties does this company have to the assassin order?" I asked the phone.

I saw the numbers run across the screen and then heard a response. "other than the games, the company has sunk many funds into the research and recovery of objects the assasins protected through the ages, known as precursor relics. The precursors are theorized to be the reason for the human race to come into existence. Any further details are encrypte-decryption complete. Early methods of finding the artefacts were done by using a subject with a high concentration of precursor DNA, the most recent has been a Mr. Desmond Miles, deceased as of December 21 2012. Cause of death: Unknown. The uniquely Triple-helix DNA allows for use of Genetic Memory to look through the eyes of past ancestors."

I thought about the information, "how did they access the genetic memory?" the phone displayed more information and said it aloud. "the namesake of their entertainment console, the Animus, allowed the user to see from the perspective of the ancestor during iconic moments. The system had a flaw though, it required a human interface to run through the memories as programming a computer to translate the raw data into comprehensible material was nigh impossible."

"check my current genetic makeup for concentration of precursor dna" the phone merely flashed my record on the screen. "judging from data taken from Abtergo's 'secure' servers, you are well over the minimum percentage for genetic memory access"

I nodded "good, now, connect me to Abstergo" the phone rung once and connected "Abstergo industries, please hol-" I hung up "screw that, get me the ceo's personal cell" the phone rung once again, a few more times than previously.

"hello?" answered the unsure voice. I cleared my throat "hello, to get to the point, I need an animus." The other end stayed silent for a second before responding "who the hell are you and how the hell did you get this number?"

I rolled my eyes and grinned "a very powerful man, and the former answers the latter" the voice on the other end turned from a cautious tone to a very pissed off one "that answered neither of my questions, but still, if you want the gaming console then contact our commercial department."

My grin grew wider "I meant the original" I heard a satisfying catch in the other's breath. "I have no idea what you are talking about." I clicked my teeth together and spoke in a condescending tone. "really now? The information on my phone tells me very much otherwise. Oh, and don't bother tracing the number unless you want to be bounced between every active cell signal across the globe." I heard cautious breathing turn into an exited exhale "whoever you are, neither you nor anyone outside of abstergo would be capable of running the hardware. The only working version of the device you mentioned is at our headquarters, so you come to us mr. mystery"

My grin had long since turned to a sneer "agreed mr…" I looked through the data on my phone to find his name. "Orlando, but be warned, any funny business, and I have a team of highly trained people ready and waiting for me to draw a big red target on your forehead"

I heard a strained laugh "well then, see you later mr. ?" I looked directly at the phone and spoke plainly into it "the name's Pyro, Scyrus Pyro" then I hung up.

 **Later that day**

I walked through the sterile white halls of the Abstergo headquarters. The damned place looked like a space hospital. The men leading me took me to a room with a strange table and a small group of scientists. I eyeballed them as they nodded at the table. "this is an old model, so comfort of the user was not a present priority."

I gritted my teeth and lay on the table. "be warned" I snapped my fingers and half a dozen armed men uncloaked and turned their weapons to the men. I snapped my fingers again and the troops disappeared. A visor extended out over my face and a scientist walked up with an oxygen mask.

He placed it over my face and the machine blazed to life, I slipped from my own body and instead woke inside a bar. I felt my mouth grin and my hand place a bottle of whiskey to my mouth as a different voice laughed from this new mouth while looking at a bunch of passed out men "lightweights"

 **Sorry for the unannounced hiatus! One word, school. No more needs be said. I lost drive to write my skyrim fic, so look forward to a few more chapters of this until I get more drive to write.**


	3. the letter

**Put this off until today… procrastinators unite!... tomorrow. GJ to 'guest' for reviewing, that makes you the first. GG M8.**

 **Traxis' P.O.V**

I got up from the table in the bar, I collected my winnings from the pile of cash in the center of the table and left ample pay for the drinks. "dumbasses, you don't bet against a Pyro when drinking is involved." I wadded the money up, placing it in my back pocket and grabbing a bottle of beer on my way out.

I pulled the door to the bar open and walked into the night or morning, I really couldn't tell. Then, I heard running. I looked to the source and was met by a man in a hood running into me. Thhe man pushed past me and kept running, a trail of blood being left by his leg.

I looked where he was running from and saw a gruff man raise a pistol and fire a round into the hip of the running man while running after him. I flipped the bottle in my hand and sent It flying into his forhead.

His running, coupled with the non-empty contents of the bottle, knocked him clean out. I walked over to the previously running man, who was now trying to stem the flow of blood from his abdomen. I walked over, attempting to help him, but he put his free hand out.

"dammit, here" he pulled an envelope out of his strange outfit and pushed it to me. "deae scientiae, that is the key, I cannot carry it with my injuries but you can take it." I took the envelope and fired a grapple from his wrist and leapt up the side of the building. I looked at the envelope, shrugged, and slid it into my boot.

 **A few hours later**

I was sat at home, well, home in a matter of speaking. It was a small one room apartment with a bathroom, sitting area, and the loosest possible definition of 'kitchen' known to man. I was looking at a white envelope in my hands, turning it over, not wanting to open it up, for fear of the contents.

A knock at my door separated me from the rectangle of paper. I opened it and found a collection of men. One pointed at the envelope that was still in my hand, give it here, we are… aquaintences off the man who gave it to you. I shrugged and handed the thing over.

"I wouldn't open this if I were you, the insides aren't much." The lead man gave a smile "I don't we will have any trouble with it." The man had a faint german accent and I didn't trust him. Nevertheless, he still left with the envelope in hand.

I sat back down and pulled the right envelope out of my boot. "curious" I grinned "poor bastards" then I heard some clicking behind me and I slid the letter back into my boot. Before I could turn though, a burlap sack was aggresively pulled over my head and a rag of chloroform was placed over my mouth.

 **A few more hours later.**

The bag was pulled off of my head and I was awoken with a set of particularly pungent smelling salts. I looked around to the circle of people above me on pedestals. "who are you?" I glanced around the room, it was like nowhere I had ever seen. "*ahem* my name is-" but they stopped me.

"not your name, your title. in this world, a name can have a great impact, tell us what you wish to be called. I clicked my teeth in thought "fine, then Dynamo is what you can call me"

 **Bit of a shorty here, but next chapter will be longer, much longer… I hope.**


	4. initiation

**In other news, I am recruiting for something RWBY related. Pm me for additional details (hint: you should have a character ready.)**

 **Traxis' P.O.V**

I looked at the semicircle of men and one of them spoke. "our agent told us that you gave the letter given to you to the Templars, is this true?" I raised an eyebrow "I gave them _an_ envelope, not necessarily the one I got from your comrade" the ones standing next to me looked visibly annoyed with my use of vocabulary.

"out with it dynamo, did you give them the goddamn letter or not?" I sighed "left boot" he looked disconcerted and confused but then reached into the boot in question. I tried to move but then realized that I was tied to the chair. The man next to me extracted the thin paper rectangle with a look of surprise.

"if this is the real deal, what did you give the Templars?" I gave a hearty laugh that somewhat disturbed the high up men. "a little old package of white phosphorus" I looked at the center-most higher up "now for me to ask you something, what is this 'artifact' the letter spoke of?" this statement caused a number of people in the room to take a step back.

"you have the sight" the central higher up said. He had the makings of an irish accent hidden in his speech. "I and the others must convene, in the meantime, free him." The man next to me nodded and flexed his wrist back on his right hand. A small blade extended quickly and silently.

The man cut the restraints with a fluid movement and then moved to my other side. I rubbed my wrists as I stood up and looked at the small blade, the man straightened out his hand and the blade returned to its hiding place. I looked back up to the circle of conveining men.

They returned to their standing spots and the leader looking one spoke to me. "you have the sight, to anyone else, the letter would be blank. After a careful amount of discussion, we have decided to ask you this. Will you join the assassin order." I looked around "why?" the leader answered once more. "we are short on members, the majority off our numbers are in Europe to stop the Templars there."

"what would me joining entail" I asked, crossing my arms "first of all, training, then partnering up with one of our members and searching for the artifact you asked about." I looked back at the man who cut me loose.

"what is the weapon that he used to cut me out?" "a wrist blade, standard issue weapon for assassins for as long as we have recorded" I looked as the man pulled up his sleeve and showed off the simple mechanism. I smiled as ideas rushed into my head.

"I will take your offer"

The men looked to eachother and nodded. "are you prepared to travel the eagles path?" I narrowed my brows at the turn of events. "umm… yes?" a number of them whispered in angered voices, a man came down with an ornate goblet in hand. He handed it to me and gestured for me to drink. I looked at the liquid within.

I swished the contents around before emptying them into my mouth. A piercing meadache thundered in my skull and my vision blurred for a second. When my vision cleared, the headache stopped instantly and I saw some weird shit.

The stone in front of me seemed to drift away and a staircase formed. I looked once more at the goblet before placing it on the ground and walking own the flight of stairs. I came out onto a balcony and saw floating portraits of past phases of my life I looke down and saw even more forming a tunnel. I turned back and saw only a solid wall.

I gulped and took a step off the crumbling platform. I fell quickly, going past painings of past and present events. Until I came down into a room with a solid floor. It was the main hall of some vaguely familiar building, as I walked through it, I heard echoes of very familiar memories " _corporal Pyro, reporting for duty."_ Was the first, then " _one big ol' camp cleared corporal, I think It was high time for us to hit the sack"_

Every sentence, every word, felt like a knife through me. " _no, no, NO… not them, not… WeLl THeN, I Do tHInK iTS VeRY much time for REVENGE, Don't You tHinK sO TraXY?"_ the warped an distorted voice form my memory shocked me to my core. I dropped to my knees and almost threw up.

" _hey... HEY, we got a live one over here. Dear god, what happened to you… what's this, oh- oh god *puking noises*"_ the memories were getting more recent as I walked through the corridor, the end in sight was a glowing gateway. " _he lost his entire unit and his mind, damn"_ I looked to the doorway and saw smoke flowing out of the cracks in the stone walls. The smoke billowed around the light and all but blocked it.

I ran to the door, all the rest of the memories gone to gibberish as the smoke sealed my way through. I dropped to my knees and stared at the darkness. Then, a form came out of the shadowy miasma, a humanoid figure similar to me, but it had no details. Just a cloud of shadow in the shape of a man, only a pair of blood red eyes and a Cheshire grin. It held out its hand to me and I looked at the door.

I took the dark beings hand..

 **Damn, that got kind of dark. Anyway, if you missed the first authors note, I am recruiting for a RWBY thing, have a character that you want in a story, pm me and we can work something out.**


	5. demons

**If anyone hadn't figured it out yet, the initiation is based off the one from Unity. No responnses to the Rwby recruitment from last chap, meh. On with the story.**

 **Traxis' P.O.V**

I was stood up by the dark being. Upon reaching my feet, the being lunged towards me, briefly blinding me, and dissipated around me. When I could see once more, I saw that the door had moved farther away and the stone walls were crumbling.

I began running, leaping over the holes in the floor while the doorway was further still. The area looked no more like the stone hall, just jagged rocks that I had to leap between. I returned to firm ground just in time. I breathed heavily for a moment and then looked up.

I heard once more the echoing voices. _"MaY Hell Be mErCIFul tO YoUR DaMNeD SouLs"_ I looked around at the horror. Easily a few dozen dead bodies lay around me, all mutilated and massacred. My gaze followed the trail of corpses and gore until I saw a hospital cot with a man laying on it.

The man was to unfocused to be seen, but I could see that he was missing an arm and was tied to the cot. Then I saw a shadowy form, similar to the dark being, wielding a pair of wicked knives. The man on the cot struggled.

I ran to the pair, trying to stop the knife wielder. The shadow placed a hand on the bound man's chest and drove one of the knives towards the mans stomach. Before I got there, the knife had met its mark and sprayed blood everywhere.

The shadow then vanished leaving the man on the cot sputtering and screaming while his gut was opened up like a fish. Then I looked down and saw red on my hands, I tried rubbing it off, but more just appeared until my hands were covered and dripping in blood.

I looked up expecting to see the horrified scene, but was met with something else. A towering stone building, bars covering the windows. With a rickety iron gate in front. I took a step towards the building and the floor split up into pieces floating over a void.

I scaled and leapt between the chunks of stone with a degree of agility. I finally reached the massive wooden doors and pushed inside. I was met with a massive crowd, faceless hooded figures milling around a massive bonfire.

I went through the crowd, weaving between people like a ghost. Until I got close enough to the fire to see what it truly was. It was a pile of dead bodies, burning in a horrid display. A single man stood in front of the fire. I stepped out from the crowd and found myself behind him.

Before I could think, my body moved on its own. I grabbed the man by the shoulder and flexed my wrist. The hidden blade weapon extended from my sleeve and I found myself driving it into the man. I lay the body down and looked at his face, it was mine.

I lifted a hand and, with an amount of caution, closed his eyelids. I looked back up and found myself kneeling in the chamber where I drunk the chalice. The circle were standing around me and they spoke. "these are the words that lie at the heart of our creed, stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent, hide in plain sight, do not compromise the brotherhood, let these tenents be branded upon your mind, break them at your own peril." They parted and a man with a pillow walked through. i stood up at the command of the circle. The item on the pillow was a gauntlet with the hidden blade mechanism fixed on.

"you have proven your mettle, but you are no assassin, yet. Your training starts now."

 **Scyrus' P.O.V**

I woke from the very vivid dream. I sat up and cracked my back, the animus was little more than a metal slate on your back. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a different room. No longer a medical room, the place was more like a jail cell.

The door was only a glass like screen. I balled a fist and willed energy through my body. I opened my eyes but saw no glowing sheen and felt no power. I slowly mouthed "what" as I looked up through the glass. I saw someone in a nice suit walk in front of my cell.

He knocked on the glass and grinned "adrenal supressors, pumped into the room with the air. Completely negates that little 'trick' of yours." The smile on the man's face was arrogant and snide. "what about my troops" the man grinned wider "we have methods of dealing with robots, no matter what they are made of.

I slammed a fist on the glass. "my company will know I am missing, they will get me." The man in front of me rolled his eyes. "do you have any idea how often you just disappear of the face of the earth for weeks to months at a time? But even if Archon comes here, we have some leverage."

The wall to my right turned clear and I saw someone else in the room next to mine. I walked to the glass-like substance and looked through. the person on the other side came closer and I saw her. The other prisoner was violet, my wife.

I dropped to my knees and lost all strength. "now, if you will, find us this artifact or little mrs. Violet here will feel the consequences." He pulled a remote out of his pocket and flipped open a button cover. "the floor is electrified, one press and she will scream."

I placed a hand on the wall and it was met by hers on the other side. I turned to look at the man. I walked to the door and closed my eyes. "I will help you find this artifact, but after, I will see you burn" I opened my eyes and stared him in the eye with a scowl warping my features.

 **Nice length, if anyone was wondering about the 'trick', read my story "the next chapter".**


	6. infiltration

**Sorry for the lateness, yesterday was kindof hectic. But excuses aside, hello again.**

 **Traxis' P.O.V**

It has been four months since I was inducted into the brotherhood, the weapons supplied to me were the wrist blade, a silenced pistol, and a pair of brass knuckles. The wristblade had an archaic design to say the least, the gauntlet was built to support a much larger mechanism than the current one, resulting in some irritating balance issues.

I brought the weapon home and got to work. Being a military scientist, I have access to all sorts of lovely things. I replaced the simple mechanism with a design a bit more complex. I edged the blade in tungsten carbide, and attached it to a chain.

I used a weighted flywheel to conserve energy, allowing the blade to retract quickly and easily. I constructed another gauntlet to give me room for another blade. by the end of it, I had a pair of razor-sharp whips that could allow me to dispatch a target in a myriad of ways.

The additions and changes piqued the interest of the leadership, asking for blueprints so they could manufacture more. Once I had instructed them on the methods and madness behind the contraption, I was sent on my first important mission.

"you are to strike the arsenal of the Templar based in the States, successfully destroying it will cripple their forces." My eyes practically inflated at this "this is suicide!" the leader held up a hand "you will not go alone, you will be accompanied by our best agent, Umbra."

I huffed at the name, Umbra was unnecessarily mysterious. Rarely speaking, and when he did, it was never more than necessary. On top of that, he wore a mask, a shaped piece of metal that appeared as a skull. No one had ever seen his face, not even the leaders.

Supposedly, his skill both in the shadows and in combat earned him the right to his privacy. The man in question stepped out from his namesake and greeted me with a nod. We turned on the leaders standing high above us and walked to the exit.

Said exit was hidden behind a mirror. I pushed a book back onto its shelf and closed the secret entrance. We exited the small bookstore and took to the rooftops. Running across shingles and brick resulted in a weirdly calming rhythm.

Upon nearing the arsenal, our movements slowed, stealth took priority over speed. I closed my eyes and focused, I opened them again to see more than the average man. I looked around and pointed out a few snipers hidden in surrounding buildings.

I cut off the vision and we split up to take out the scouts. The spilling of blood was in no way comforting, but at least it was not as traumatic as it was on my first mission. Umbra and I met up at the back entrance by simultaneously dropping onto the guards and taking them out.

I patted the pockets of the unfortunate guards and after pocketing their wallets, I unlocked the door. we were met with a lone guard in the hall brandishing a rifle. I glanced up at the ceiling and saw the hanging lamps. I released the blade from its housing and swung it around. once it had gained enough momentum, I let it fly and it coiled around the neck of the unsuspecting trooper. I looped the chain around a light on the ceiling and pulled it taught enough to restrict movement.

"friend, could you do us a kindness and show us the direction to the storeroom." I held the chain behind my back and grinned at the terrified man. "l-left at the end of the corridor, and then keep going until you see a metal door, they are in there."

I nodded "thank you kindly." I tipped myself back, as I fell, the chain pulled tightly with a sickening snap. After retrieving my blade from the corpse (and any and all valuables), Umbra and I walked the halls, 'removing' any Templar in our path. Upon coming to the door, I realized that none of the guards had been carrying the key.

"damn" I reached into my bag and pulled a set of lockpicks. I dove into the lock and fiddled the tumblers until they aligned and the lock opened. I pushed open the door and took note of the firepower stored within. Racks of rifles, crates of pistols, and boxes of even more oordinance. I picked my way through the crates, looking for something that would aid in decimating the contents of this room.

I finally found a crate of grenades and I did a happy clap. I opened the box and emptied them across the floor. Umbra was searching the room and I could only guess he was counting the weapons… or just thinking, I have no idea.

I walked though the room, emptrying crates of bullets, boxes of grenades, and cans of fuel onto the floor. By this point, the room was practically a bomb. "you would think that a room like this would be more heavily guarded..." I finished the statement slowly as I realized how badly I screwed up. The door opened and I hung my head.

"shit"

 **Cliffhanger! Here you go, take a chapter. Please review and read… not in that order though.**


	7. boom

**Sorry for random hiatus, Diablo 3 happened. Not much else left to say other than sorry.**

 **Traxis' P.O.V**

The grunts flowed into the room and raised their rifles. I picked a grenade up off the ground. "guns are a no-no, one ricochet and BOOM. Catch" I feigned pulling the pin and threw it at the troops, making them jump.

I released a blade and whipped it toward one of the grunts. It sunk into his head and I pulled to the side and sent him into his buddies. As they stumbled to the side, Umbra dashed forward and pinned one of the soldiers to the wall with his blade.

I dashed to the fight as well, I retracted the blade and used the momentum to spin myself and ram a fist into another guy. My blades came out and I went to work slitting throats and stabbing chests. A few of them chanced shots at us and I brought my foot back and kicked a grenade into one of their heads.

One pressed his gun against me and before I could turn, Umbra knocked him over and stabbed him on the ground with a mutter of "be aware." I ran between shelves and looked for more men farther into the room. I looked up and followed the wires to a single cable leading to the room.

"lights out" I threw a throwing knife at the cable and the lights went out. I activated eagle vision and hunted down the remaining people. I returned to the entrance and saw Umbra standing over a pile of dead bodies.

By the end of it, the room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. But then I did, my eyes went wide "run!" apparently the one I had punched was still awake and had pulled a grenade pin. I grabbed umbra by the collar and ran out of the door.

We sprinted through the halls and anyone we came across that wasn't already dead took a tungsten plated fist to the skull. I felt the explosion before I heard it.

I felt half a ton of gunpowder and gasoline exploding against my back as I left the building. I fell onto my front and crawled away from the burning building. I felt dizzy and passed out.

I woke up half an hour later on a roof. I felt something tucked in my hood, I pulled it out and it appeared to be a note. I opened it to fairly standard penmanship that read " _your methods are… unorthodox, but they work. The burns didn't look too bad, but that is on the outside. I will report to the high council - Umbra"_

I placed my hand on my back and felt a few burn marks with some scarring underneath. I got up and looked in the general direction of my apartment. I leapt across the rooftops and made my way in through the window.

I took the top half of my robes off and did the best medical care I could manage on short notice, a bottle of whiskey and gauze. I pulled out a needle and thread and proceeded to repair my uniform. After it was all done, I dropped onto my couch and got some well deserved sleep.

The next day, I suited up and went scouting. Going unnoticed across rooftops in broad daylight is not exactly the easiest feat, but possible. The remains of the armory were crowded with firemen and reporters. Any bodies we left got a swift and thorough cremation.

I thought to the silent assassin and noted his aptitude. Being able to cope with mu way of working is not a common talent, hence why I had been going on mostly solo missions. I felt the stiches on my back and took off back to my apartment.

 **Pretty short, but I needed to get something out.**


	8. MIA

**Sorry for the last chap, I hope this one does better.**

 **Traxis' P.O.V**

A few weeks after the weapons storage BOOM, I returned to the library and entered the sanctum (or lair, I still don't know what to call it). It was more quiet than usual, the masters were silent and there were no other assassins in the large stone room.

All the masters turned to me in creepy sync, the grand master cleared his throat. "it has come to our attention that Umbra has gone MIA in his most recent assignment, you will go to his last known assignment and retrieve him, or, if needed, kill him."

I gritted my teeth, "what job was this?". "Umbra was sent to a location that our sources tell us contains information on the whereabouts of the artefact." I balled my fists and glared "that was suicide, in a war over land, you guard the borders, in a war over money, you guard the vaults, in a war over knowledge, you guard the information."

I sighed, "where is the location". One of them dropped a note to the floor and I picked it up. I turned, and walked out of the building with vulgarity on my lips. I returned to my apartment and stocked up. Ammo for gun, extra blades, and I felt a tugging at the back of my mind about something else.

I looked to a filing cabinet, I pulled at the second to bottom drawer, opening a secret compartmenton the lower half of the cabinet. It revealed a safe and I spun in the combination. The safe contained four things, a few stacks of bills, a bottle of wine from 1800, a few rolled up blueprints, and finally, a second safe.

I opened the last safe to reveal a matched pair of long knives. I slipped one out of its sheath, one side sharp to a point and the other serrated like a saw. i placed a finger on the edge and felt blood run down its blade. I sighed and placed it with its twin. I sat on the floor and thought over it for a second.

I would need any edge I could get, but I hoped that those edges wouldn't be necessary. Thinking to the quiet killer I was to save, his skill was far above mine, if he was trapped then there must be a small army guarding the place. I went to a knee, took a small prayer, and attached the paired sheaths to the back of my belt.

I climbed out of the window and made my way to the roof. I looked at the sky, it was sunset. The sky was turning darker and darker as the sun went down. The second the light disappeared from the horizon, I took off.

The weight on my waist brought only bad memories, but I had to push them down to keep focus. I slid over shingles, perched on chimneys, and leapt between rooftops like a cat. When I was close to my destination, I rammed one of my hidden blades into the brickwork and rappelled down on the chain.

I walked quickly and quietly, the location in question was a large storage building. All entrances were guarded by at least three men, if not more. I took the least guarded entrance and picked them off with my pistol.

I glanced through the keyhole and took note of an approaching guard. I stood up and knocked on the door. I heard footsteps coming closer and whispered gibberish through the door. I heard a quiet tap as the guard placed his head close to the door to hear me.

I drove a hidden blade through the wooden door and pulled it out, hearing a slump from the other side. I picked a key from one of the guards outside and opened the door. the inside was dull and uninteresting, I glanced through every room to find the assassin.

I kept looking and came across a 2 man patrol. I ran headlong towards them and extended both of my hidden blades as I grabbed their heads. The blades went into their skulls and I drove them to the ground. I removed my blades and proceeded down the hall.

I kept walking and taking random turns until I heard a laugh. I bee-lined to the noise and came to a door. I peeked inside and what I saw was horrible. Tied to a chair was the very assassin I was looking for, in front of him was a skinny man with a labcoat on and a pair of glasses loosely balanced on his nose.

When he spoke, the German accent was so thick, I could barely understand him. "you have proven very resilient so far. All the torture and interrogation and not a peep. There are a few ways I deal with people like you, and they are not pretty."

I looked around, the room was full of guards. Most of them facing away and looking sick. Umbra was covered in a myriad of cuts, burns, and I could only assume, bruises. His head was hung and the signature mask was cast off on the floor.

I steeled my nerves and opened the door. I ran through the guards and tried to kill as many as I could. The german stumbled back and I fired a round at him. I heard the sound of gunfire and felt a few bullets hit me. I dropped to my knees and saw blood leaking onto the floor.

The sight of red made my fingers clench and my hidden blades retract. I moved my hands to my waist and felt the leather bound knives in my grip. The familiar feeling awoke something in me.

My arms went slack, my head hung, my knees were bent at akward angles. I snapped my head around and flashed a sadistic smile to the guards. Some of them recoiled and I swung an arm at the lead man. The blade slid cleanly into his neck, and with a twist and pull, I tore his head off.

I walked like a marionette with slack strings, stumbly and drunk-looking, but controlled. I swung my blades rapidly, alternating between fast blows with the sharp edges and maiming slashes with the serrated edges. I tore arms, I gutted stomachs, I covered the room in blood.

Once I finished with the guards, I coughed up blood and looked at the torturer with a red stained smile. He looked terrified and looked to be saying every prayer he knew. I stepped closer, my movement still sloppy. When I stood over him, tears were running down his face.

I placed a knee on his chest, Pinning him to the ground. I lifted a knife slowly and he was shaking his head with pleads of mercy. I looked at the knife and saw it caked in blood, the sight brought me back to my senses and I slid the knives back into their sheaths and put a round in the torturers head.

I stood up and looked to the room, the walls were covered in blood and disembodied limbs and heads were scattered with the bodies. I felt my stomach churn and I heaved my dinner all over the floor. I walked over to the assassin, sprayed with blood that wasn't his own.

I cut the binds "let's get you to the brotherhood" he coughed, trying to speak in his deepened voice but stopped. He… or should I say she, lifted her head, ginger curls falling from the hood. "n-no, not there" she tried to speak more but could only get a single word out.

"compromised"

 **Boom, plot twist X2 bitches.**


	9. backstory

**Sorry for the late update, didn't feel up to it yesterday and didn't want this chapter to feel forced.**

 **Traxis' P.O.V**

I sat in my leather recliner and worked on removing bullets from my body with a knife and a lot of booze. Umbra lay on the couch with her robes folded on the floor. She wasn't naked mind you, but I needed to access all of her injuries. it felt weird referring to her as a her.

She had a head of short orange hair and a small freckled face. Her cross-dressing setup was pretty thorough, she had padded her robes to compensate for her feminine figure. Under the robes (head. out. Of. Gutter) she was very well built, par for the course as an assassin.

Her iconic mask sat on the table next to a pile of bottles and gauze. I had a chunk of wood between my teeth and had nearly chewed it to pieces. A small grunt escaped my lips and Umbra shifted on the sofa. I put the knife down and wrapped the rest of my wounds.

I stood up and slipped my bloodstained undershirt on. I picked the mask up and walked over to the couch. My jostling about the room had finished waking the sleeping beauty. She opened her eyes and winced as she tried moving. I whistled to catch her attention.

"what happened" she spoke in her male voice, apparently forgetting that I knew. I held the mask up in her view. A wave of shock crossed her face as she reached for where her mask should have been. "you were captured, I… rescued you." She nodded as if remembering.

Then she seemed to remember something bad. Her eyes shot to me and she tried to move farther away from me. I bit my lip and shook my head "that… thing, wasn't me." I kneeled down so I was eye level with her. "but that beast did save you, the least you could do is show a little gratitude"

The terror started to slip from her eyes and she returned to the stone slate expression I expected. "why" she simply said, no longer bothering to disguise her voice. "why was that 'thing' controlling you and not you?". I sighed, the question was inevitable but I still hoped it wouldn't be asked.

I sat cross-legged in front of the couch and took a deep breath. "it was a few years back, I was a corporal in the military. My men and I were a scouting party into enemy territory. On the third night, all was quiet, that is, until a small squad of enemy soldiers snuck into the camp and started killing us in our sleep.

My tent was near the edge of the camp so I could have escaped. I was still awake, reading, I saw the slaughter and wanted to fight, but the weapons were all together, away from the tents. The only weapons I had were a gift from my father, a pair of matched combat knives made from Damascus steel and tungsten.

I picked up the blades and something came over me. It felt like static electricity and I looked outside. A lone soldier was checking the outlying tents. I slit his throat and felt the blood splash my skin. Bloodlust overpowered common sense as I killed more and more men.

The enemy had caught on and were firing on me, but that nowhere near stopped me. I began experimenting, how hard do I have to pull to tear limbs? What hurts more, lost arms, or lost legs? I drifted quickly into madness.

When all were dead but me and their leader, he begged for his life. His arm was missing and he was crying. I grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the medical tent. I strapped him to a cot and proceeded to dissect him while he was alive and screaming.

By the end of it, I was long gone. Manic cackling and a bloody grin replaced all that was me. I was sent to an asylum for a year to straighten me out. I spent all of my time sealing that demon inside my brain. But it got out, when I took the test to become an assassin."

She lay staring into my eyes. Horror mixed with curiosity painted every feature. She realized this and shook her head. "where are we?" I glanced around the room. "my apartment, you said to avoid the brotherhood."

She nodded "time for me to tell a story"

 **Cliffhanger, nice job me.**


	10. roadtrip

**This chapter might be on schedule! (hopefully)**

 **Traxis' P.O.V**

Umbra managed to sit up with a lot of tongue biting and wincing. "do you have any painkiller?" she asked. I grabbed a bottle from the pile, and poured her a glass. She cautiously sipped at the green liquid. "this shit tastes like motor oil" she stated bluntly.

"absinthe, tastes like shit but numbs just about anything" she stared the shot glass down and dumped it down her throat, promptly slamming the small glass onto the side table. "*hic* where were we again?" I gingerly picked up the glass and placed it down near me.

"what did you mean by compromised?" she nodded and took a deep breath. "when the brotherhood sent me on that mission, I suspected something was up, but I followed orders like a good little soldier. Getting in was easier than I ever thought It could be, the building was almost unprotected.

But I knew something was up, I crept through the halls being as thorough as usual. When I finally reached the information I found a little more than they expected I would. First, the information on the artefact, it is known as The Archive. The exact words were 'contains documents and knowledge from a hundred thousand worlds."

I raised an eyebrow "hmm?" she shrugged. "the other thing I found was what left me speechless. A letter, from the grandmaster. *sigh* addressed to the Templar grandmaster." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "what did it say?"

"it entailed selling out the brotherhood for part of the knowledge contained in the Archive." I stopped and turned to her "did it say where the Archive was?" she nodded. "it is located in a cave several miles from here."

I ran from the room and began packing, clothes, valuables, alchohol, anything that was necessary. "what are you doing?" I heard Umbra speak from the other room. "we have to leave, the brotherhood knows where I live" after jamming the contents of my safe into my bag, I pulled a beer can from the trash and grabbed some vials from my lab setup.

I emptied the bottles of iron oxide, aluminum powder, and gunpowder into the can. I then taped a flint onto the mouth of the can and strapped it to the window frame where I attached another flint. "what are you doing?" Umbra said while I attached a similar contraption to the door.

"giving anyone who comes here a nasty surprise." I held my hand out to her. " I can't stand, let alone walk" I grimaced. "sorry then" I slung my bag over a shoulder and picked her up in my arms… (yes like a princess). I walked out the open door and closed it slowly, making sure not to set off my little thermite trap.

I walked through the halls and down the stairs, once outside I went into the alley next to the apartment building. I set Umbra down on a trashcan and pulled a tarp off of my car. "is that yours?" the car in question was as shiny as the day I bought it.

"yes, taken from a mob boss, the windows are bullet-proof, the body is military grade steel, and the engine is from a fighter plane." I picked her up again and placed her in the passenger seat. I got in the driver's side and started it up. The engine roared and the car leaped onto the road.

Umbra looked terrified, her knuckles were white holding on to the seat and she was looking at me as if I were crazy. "how many drinks have you had?" I gritted my teeth while swerving through the streets. "too many, I am sure" we finally made it out of the tight roads and onto the highway.

As we were driving down the road I had a thought "now that we are kind of on the run, what is your real name? it can't be Umbra." I could hear her uncomfortable shuffling "Sarah" I smiled "pretty name, mine's Traxis." I could hear her sounding it out next to me.

After an hour of driving Sarah broke the silent tension. "where are we going anyway?" I chuckled, "it took you that long to ask? We are going to my old house, the Pyro family home." I gripped the wheel harder. "we need a safe house and somewhere that the brotherhood won't think to look, it checks both boxes."

With the tension gone, we were throwing questions back and forth, getting to know the person that they would fight with. After a while of this I heard snoring, a glance to the side showed me that Sarah was asleep.

A few hours later and I was pulling up to the gate. I put a key into the lock and the gate opened. I drove up the drive and parked in front of the garage. I nudged Sarah and she woke up. I walked around the car and opened the door. she put a hand on my shoulder and managed to stand up.

We made our way up the front steps and I used the large steel knocker on the door. after a few seconds I heard the rhythmic clicking of locks and then the door swung open to reveal an old man with grey hair and a cigar clamped between his teeth. He glanced at me, then at Sarah, noting our somewhat ragged exterior.

He picked the rolled tobacco out of his mouth and spoke in a gruff voice that matched his exterior. "figures the only time you would bring a girl home would be when you were forced to, take your old room. as for the lass, I hope you don't mind getting comfy with him." He jerked a thumb at me with a guffaw and let us in.

 **Downhill, but not a cliffhanger, not yet…**


	11. Aeris Pyro

**A little earlier today (thank you presidents day) so here you go/**

 **Traxis' P.O.V**

We sat at the kitchen table and 'debriefed' my dad on what had gone down. Interrupting comments from him had caused Sarah to go red and smack him across the face... several times. "…and that about sums it up." I folded my hands on the table.

"so… you two aren't getting hitched?" he let out a laugh and took another shot of whiskey. I heard the repeated *shing* of a wristblade being extended and retracted repeatedly. I looked to my side and found the source of the noise. To put it bluntly, Sarah looked pissed off.

"old man, I don't mean to stop your teasing, but… wait, yes I do! If you don't stop you will be stabbed and I won't try to stop her." He wiped the whiskey from his lips and his cocky grin came off with it. "so, you need an army? I don't have one of those."

Sarah kicked her chair over. "well then, why the hell did we come here?!" she walked towards the door when dad continued. "but, I do have a decent replacement. Come" he slipped his hands into the pockets of his faded blue uniform.

He brought us to a wall with a few guns mounted on it. "this is it?" sarah exclaimed, ever since the mask was removed, she has been very much more talkative. My dad merely turned a few guns on the wall and a pistol extended on a small post, he used it like a door handle.

Once inside, my eyes went wide. The walls were lined in guns, racks ran parallel with even more firepower, the corners held cannons, gatling guns, and an artillery piece. "how. The. Fuck." Sarah exclaimed, the old man pushed up his glasses and smiled "fourty kilos of solid gold, a few tight lipped weapons dealers, and the second amendment." 

We split up and ran wild. One of the walls was adorned in holsters, bandoliers, and thigh straps of all shapes and sizes. I strapped on as many as I could and proceded to fill them. SMGs on my thighs, sawed-offs on my calves, revolvers on my hips, a heavy Thompson was strapped to my back, and throwing knives were everywhere.

Sarah was in a similar state by the end. Dad walked up to me with a pair of swords in crossed back mounted sheaths. "these are god knows how old, they haven't been used since an ancestor of mine. Use them well" I strapped the sheaths onto my back and pulled one of the blades.

The sword was light, the golden hilt wrapped around my knuckles, but not so much that it was fiddly to grab it. The weight felt off, so I pulled the other one. As soon as it's twin was in my hand, the sword felt stable. "they have to be used together, alpha cannot exist without omega and vice versa."

He leaned against the wall and stuck another cigar into his mouth "if one cannot gain enough manpower to fight an army, the one must carry enough firepower" he nodded to the door. "I think the two of you are ready" he smirked "you look so cute together"

I heard the cocking of about five different guns, but my dad didn't even flinch. "it is far too late to go not though, the two of you better get some rest" he pushed the barrel of a revolver out of his face. "I wasn't kidding about the bed thing, better get comfy lass" he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"it isn't worth it Sarah" I stopped her before she filled him with lead. We left our guns on a pair of mannequins and headed upstairs to the guest room. I sat on the bed while Sarah used the shower in the on suite. Dad walked into the room with a bar of soap in his hand.

"there haven't been guests here in a while so I haven't stocked the soap in a while, be careful lad." He winked and laughed as he closed the door and left the room. I gulped and looked at the bar with regretful eyes. "goodbye life" I covered my eyes and slowly opened the door to the bathroom.

"I have the soap" my sudded entrance apparently surprised her and I hear her slip and fall. I briefly uncovered my eyes to see if she was okay… and let me say, she looked very okay. Before I could cover my eyes again she ran from the shower and brought a fist against my jaw.

 **A bit short, but I promise the next one will make up for this.**


	12. night before and morning after

**How is it so far, good, bad? I have no idea because no one is freaaking reviewing! *sigh* well, at least the views are good.**

 **Scyrus P.O.V**

I woke up from the memories with a headache and a tapping at the glass wall. The visor slid off my head and I got off the in no way ergonomic table. The person knocking looked to be a grunt, not the CEO. "Mr. Gamboa has quite a lot of information reguarding the artefact, and he believes you should get a little reward."

I heard a hiss and I looked to the source of the noise. The wall between my and violet's cells had lifted and I was able to see her for the first time in what probably was several months. She noticed the opening in the wall and ran towards me.

We embraced and my mind finally clicked "follow my lead" I whispered. I kissed her roughly, my hands travelling all over her body, she did the same. I pushed us to a wall and reached for her zipper. I glanced back and saw the grunt looking uncomfortable.

Violet got the plan and began moaning. This worked a treat, the guard typed a few things into the wall panel and spoke "fog and soundpro-" the glass entrance fogged up, and all outside noise was cancelled out.

I pulled back and recovered from the quickly pulled off plan. I almost saw disappointment in violet's eyes. "I get it, but why?" I nodded and sat down on the floor. "I wanted to talk without them listening" I jerked a thumb to the door. "first, do you have the necklace I gave you for our anniversary?" she reached into her shirt and pulled out the necklace in question.

"I never take it off, why?" I let out a sigh of relief "contingency, but hopefully won't be necessary" I let my shoulders slump. "second, how are you feeling? I have had… something to occupy my time, but you are just sitting there watching me."

She grit her teeth "this is a prison, I don't think we are entitled to much. The food tastes like crap, the bed is about as comfortable as yours, and I can't even put tally marks on the wall" she let out a dry laugh at the last one.

I moved to her and pulled her close. "I mean how are you feeling" she tried speaking by settled for putting her arms around my neck and kissing me, gentler this time. She pulled away and pressed her forehead to mine "I missed you".

We stood up and I looked into her room at the bed. "now, I think they intended for something to happen with this, let's not disappoint." She blushed and I took her hand and led her to the bed.

 **Traxis' P.O.V**

I woke up with a throbbing headache. I tried to rub my temples but found myself holding a bottle in one hand and the other was trapped under something. I looked at the bottle and placed it on the nightstand. I felt a bed under me and tried to remember what happened.

Sarah had knocked me out cold and I woke up a few minutes later to her kicking me in the side. she couldn't get to sleep with all the pain and asked where the medicine cabinet was. I walked into the bathroom and opened the mirror, inside was a collection of booze all labeled 'pain killer' she made a remark about my entire family being alcoholics.

She drank and drank, insisting that 'it still hurt'. After a while, she had a blush coating her face and her breath stank of liquor. I grabbed a bottle for the hell of it and before long I was as intoxicated as she was. We began talking about random stuff, everything from strategy for tomorrow to who could hold their liquor better.

Anything after that was a haze. I looked around and discovered what had happened. The reason I couldn't move my arm is because sarah was sleeping on it. I pulled the blankets up with my free hand and found exactly what I was expecting.

I covered us back up and lay back down. Sunlight came from a crack in the blinds and Sarah shuffled closer to me and whispered in my ear. "that was nice, but if your father finds out about this, I will castrate you."

She then nuzzled her head into my neck and went back to sleep. I stared at the ceiling and expressed the entirety of my thoughts in a single word.

"oh"

 **If I was any good at writing… that, it is as much a surprise to me as it was to you.**


	13. a cave and a secret

**Sorry for the last chap, I hope this one does better.**

 **Traxis' P.O.V**

A few weeks after the weapons storage BOOM, I returned to the library and entered the sanctum (or lair, I still don't know what to call it). It was more quiet than usual, the masters were silent and there were no other assassins in the large stone room.

All the masters turned to me in creepy sync, the grand master cleared his throat. "it has come to our attention that Umbra has gone MIA in his most recent assignment, you will go to his last known assignment and retrieve him, or, if needed, kill him."

I gritted my teeth, "what job was this?". "Umbra was sent to a location that our sources tell us contains information on the whereabouts of the artefact." I balled my fists and glared "that was suicide, in a war over land, you guard the borders, in a war over money, you guard the vaults, in a war over knowledge, you guard the information."

I sighed, "where is the location". One of them dropped a note to the floor and I picked it up. I turned, and walked out of the building with vulgarity on my lips. I returned to my apartment and stocked up. Ammo for gun, extra blades, and I felt a tugging at the back of my mind about something else.

I looked to a filing cabinet, I pulled at the second to bottom drawer, opening a secret compartmenton the lower half of the cabinet. It revealed a safe and I spun in the combination. The safe contained four things, a few stacks of bills, a bottle of wine from 1800, a few rolled up blueprints, and finally, a second safe.

I opened the last safe to reveal a matched pair of long knives. I slipped one out of its sheath, one side sharp to a point and the other serrated like a saw. i placed a finger on the edge and felt blood run down its blade. I sighed and placed it with its twin. I sat on the floor and thought over it for a second.

I would need any edge I could get, but I hoped that those edges wouldn't be necessary. Thinking to the quiet killer I was to save, his skill was far above mine, if he was trapped then there must be a small army guarding the place. I went to a knee, took a small prayer, and attached the paired sheaths to the back of my belt.

I climbed out of the window and made my way to the roof. I looked at the sky, it was sunset. The sky was turning darker and darker as the sun went down. The second the light disappeared from the horizon, I took off.

The weight on my waist brought only bad memories, but I had to push them down to keep focus. I slid over shingles, perched on chimneys, and leapt between rooftops like a cat. When I was close to my destination, I rammed one of my hidden blades into the brickwork and rappelled down on the chain.

I walked quickly and quietly, the location in question was a large storage building. All entrances were guarded by at least three men, if not more. I took the least guarded entrance and picked them off with my pistol.

I glanced through the keyhole and took note of an approaching guard. I stood up and knocked on the door. I heard footsteps coming closer and whispered gibberish through the door. I heard a quiet tap as the guard placed his head close to the door to hear me.

I drove a hidden blade through the wooden door and pulled it out, hearing a slump from the other side. I picked a key from one of the guards outside and opened the door. the inside was dull and uninteresting, I glanced through every room to find the assassin.

I kept looking and came across a 2 man patrol. I ran headlong towards them and extended both of my hidden blades as I grabbed their heads. The blades went into their skulls and I drove them to the ground. I removed my blades and proceeded down the hall.

I kept walking and taking random turns until I heard a laugh. I bee-lined to the noise and came to a door. I peeked inside and what I saw was horrible. Tied to a chair was the very assassin I was looking for, in front of him was a skinny man with a labcoat on and a pair of glasses loosely balanced on his nose.

When he spoke, the German accent was so thick, I could barely understand him. "you have proven very resilient so far. All the torture and interrogation and not a peep. There are a few ways I deal with people like you, and they are not pretty."

I looked around, the room was full of guards. Most of them facing away and looking sick. Umbra was covered in a myriad of cuts, burns, and I could only assume, bruises. His head was hung and the signature mask was cast off on the floor.

I steeled my nerves and opened the door. I ran through the guards and tried to kill as many as I could. The german stumbled back and I fired a round at him. I heard the sound of gunfire and felt a few bullets hit me. I dropped to my knees and saw blood leaking onto the floor.

The sight of red made my fingers clench and my hidden blades retract. I moved my hands to my waist and felt the leather bound knives in my grip. The familiar feeling awoke something in me.

My arms went slack, my head hung, my knees were bent at akward angles. I snapped my head around and flashed a sadistic smile to the guards. Some of them recoiled and I swung an arm at the lead man. The blade slid cleanly into his neck, and with a twist and pull, I tore his head off.

I walked like a marionette with slack strings, stumbly and drunk-looking, but controlled. I swung my blades rapidly, alternating between fast blows with the sharp edges and maiming slashes with the serrated edges. I tore arms, I gutted stomachs, I covered the room in blood.

Once I finished with the guards, I coughed up blood and looked at the torturer with a red stained smile. He looked terrified and looked to be saying every prayer he knew. I stepped closer, my movement still sloppy. When I stood over him, tears were running down his face.

I placed a knee on his chest, Pinning him to the ground. I lifted a knife slowly and he was shaking his head with pleads of mercy. I looked at the knife and saw it caked in blood, the sight brought me back to my senses and I slid the knives back into their sheaths and put a round in the torturers head.

I stood up and looked to the room, the walls were covered in blood and disembodied limbs and heads were scattered with the bodies. I felt my stomach churn and I heaved my dinner all over the floor. I walked over to the assassin, sprayed with blood that wasn't his own.

I cut the binds "let's get you to the brotherhood" he coughed, trying to speak in his deepened voice but stopped. He… or should I say she, lifted her head, ginger curls falling from the hood. "n-no, not there" she tried to speak more but could only get a single word out.

"compromised"

 **Boom, plot twist X2 bitches.**


	14. The Archive

**This is not the last chapter, just sayin.**

 **Scyrus' P.O.V**

I got off the table only to see the door open with a group of soldiers and a doctor carrying an IV. I was cuffed and the IV was stuck into my arm. I walked out the door while accompanied by a group of armed men.

I was guided through halls and elevators until I found myself in a garage. I was pointed to a small limo and approached it. The door was opened by a man in a suit and I sat inside. The inside looked lavish and glamorous, almost disgustingly so.

The IV was attached to a hook on the ceiling and the door was shut. I looked across from me and found the shit-eating grin of the Abstergo CEO. "greetings mr. Pyro" I looked next to him and saw Violet in a similar situation as myself, but lacking the IV.

The limo started and left its parking spot. I looked at the man across from me "if you laid a finger on her, you will be castrated with a food processor." The man merely smiled and gestured to Violet. "she is unharmed, you have no need" he placed a hand on her leg and got her cuffed hands slamming into his lap.

"I wasn't talking about me, so where are we going?" he grit his teeth and a single tear ran down his cheek. "I figured that you would want to see the thing you spent months finding." I tried looking out the window, but they were tinted to where I couldn't see anything.

"the Archive" he nodded. The rest of the fairly long limo ride was silent, Violet and I stole glances at each other while glaring daggers at Orlando. He let his gaze drift into mine, he looked away. I looked around the vehicle and found a cooler.

I glanced at it and squeaked out "what'd you have?" the man across form me cocked his jaw in thought. "champagne, lite beer, and water." I snickered "lightweight" he grimaced at my teasing and went to grab a pair of bottles.

He popped them open and handed one to me. I took a sip and then downed the whole bottle with a belch. The CEO looked at me and then at my empty bottle with a look of bewilderment. He then looked at his bottle and glanced at Violet who took it.

After clearing out his collection of low-booze booze, I closed my eyes and fell to sleep. I was awoken by a jab from a rifle and led out of the limo by a trio of goons. I blinked the sleep from my eyes and saw that the cave from the memories had not changed in however many years.

Upon entering the cave I glanced around at the precursor architecture. My hands were grabbed and my cuffs were unlocked. I walked toward the solid black wall and placed a hand on it. Golden light ran across the wall like veins, converging at my hand.

The lines rearranged themselves until they read _The Demigod_. I turned to the group behind me and saw the barrels of several guns pointed at my head. I turned back to the wall and pushed harder, the metal of the wall shifted and a square door of light opened.

I turned one last time and saw a nod followed by the tri of armed men from before pushing me through the doorway. On the other side, I saw something out of a dream. Stairs were going in all sorts of directions, the walls were lined in hexagonal panels.

An echoing voice then spoke, it sounded low and powerful, like how you would imagine a god sounding. "what do you seek pilgrim? Knowledge, transport, or something else?" I grit my teeth and opened my mouth to speak "I need power, something to protect and to terrify. I need an edge." The room then began to hum.

The numerous stairs shifted and a golden line appeared on a flight of stairs connected to the platform I stood on. I followed the line and was led across bottomless pits and gravity defying stairwells. The path ended at another platform. A single hex was glowing on the wall, I pressed it.

The panel opened like an aperture and I found a scroll on ancient parchment. Upon picking it up, I heard the voice again. "oath of the Shadoweaver, donated by Scyrus Pyro the second as toll for passage." The panel closed and the surrounding panels shifted, opening another gate of light.

I hesitantly walked through the doorway and found myself in the cave once again. "well, he lived, get in there now!" he yelled at the troops. But, as they approached the door, it shut again. One of them pressed a palm to the wall but the black metal was dormant.

Orlando turned to me with his hand out "give me that scroll" he went to grab it but the voice echoed through the cave. "warning: the penance for seizing another's gift from the Archive is immediate disintegration." His eyes widened and he snapped his hand back.

I looked at the roll of parchment and unraveled it, the handwriting was scrawly, but legible. I then read it aloud.

 _I, Scyrus Aeram Pyro, third of his name,_

 _Hereby take the blackened oath._

The air around me began to swirl in a circle, flecks of black seemed to be pulled from my shadow.

 _I take the shadow pledge,_

 _Between good and evil, it is the edge._

 _Giving up my body here,_

 _For power over what all men fear._

The flecks of black in the air then were sucked into my body as more appeared.

 _with my power, shadows are set free,_

 _I am shadow, and it is me._

The parchment turned into a puff of smoke and flew into my mouth. I clutched my throat and fell to my knees. Then, in an instant, all the pain was gone.

Orlando looked crazed, he looked around rapidly. "this place was a loss, fire!" I saw the gunfire before I felt it.

 **This chapter was going to have more, I swear.**


	15. Stronger Than You

**After this, one more chapter probably, I don't know right now.**

 **Scyrus' P.O.V**

I clenched my teeth and waited for the spearing pain of hot lead tearing through me, but it never came. I opened my eyes and looked down, where there should have been bloody holes, there were wispy holes. They looked like smoke rings over my body.

I felt near them and saw the smoke flow into the holes and I was fine. I let out a chuckle and looked up "hey, Violet, look at this! I'm invincible." She was lying, bleeding, on the ground of the cave. I should have realized it, but my brain short circuited.

I turned her face to me and saw her eyes closed and her hair matted to her forehead with blood. "hey, violet… wake up, this is pretty cool" I shook her shoulders and saw a drop of liquid fall from my face onto her shirt. I felt my cheek and it was damp with tears.

"hmm, tears. Why am I crying? You are fine, aren't you?" I shook her more and found myself laughing, losing control of myself. I stood up and looked to the firing squad, my laughing increased in volume until it stopped altogether. I closed and opened my mouth with a grin stretched across my face.

"hmm, this is new. For what it's worth, I tried to stop him." Then I felt something I had never felt before, the thing that took control of me gave me the control back. I looked at my hand and a similar smoke from before was drifting around it.

I closed my hand and felt something leather appear in my grip. I looked and it appeared to be a solid black knife. I weighed it in my hand and it felt nearly weightless. I looked at the rest of my body and breathed out.

I felt ethereal as my entire body turned into the smoke. I took a cautious step foreward and then broke into a sprint. I felt the air flowing through me along with the new hail of bullets from the shocked soldiers. I focused on my knife and it solidified.

I brought it down on one of the soldiers while running at full tilt, It cut clean through the man. I watched the bullets go through me harmlessly. I turned to the next one and leapt, my new form drifted through the air weightlessly. I came down on the grunt and drove the blade into his heart.

I ran from grunt to grunt, constantly shifting the density of my body to avoid bullets. When the last armed man fell I breathed in and felt my body solidify. I looked to the CEO and dropped the knife to the floor, it dissipated into the shadows upon contact with the floor.

 _Stay still, this is the end,_

 _Just accept what will happen to you friend_

 _Either way, flesh will rend_

 _But, in your eyes I can see your fear._

 _You know what is coming near_

 _Don't deny it, you know you hurt her._

 _Goddamn bloody murderer._

 _Don't even try to hit me, save your bullets._

 _This body's made of shadow, you can't kill it._

 _Honestly I'm surprised you're even trying,_

 _Like you aren't even that scared of dying._

 _You're not gonna win, we won't leave together_

 _You'll certainly burn in hell forever_

 _But, don't wait long after I beat ya'_

 _I'll be down right quick to meet ya'_

 _This is where it stops, this is now the end._

 _This isn't a game, you don't get to try again._

 _You wonder "why this sudden attack?"_

 _The reason is there, lying on her back._

 _Don't even try to hit me, save your bullets._

 _This body's made of shadow, you can't kill it._

 _If you think you can bring me to mercy,_

 _You have never even seen this me._

 _You know the reason we are both here._

 _But all I see now is your fear._

 _I am the darkness, I am the shadow, I am pure rage_

 _You know by now that this is true,_

 _Now, and forever, I am stronger than you._

A rifle lay on the ground, surrounded by empty casings. It's previous owner was tied in the mouth of the cave by shadowy tendrils. I stood in front of the CEO and looked him in the eyes and held up my hand in his view.

He shook his head rapidly and tried to find any mercy, any humanity, left in my eyes. Behind him, the sun was setting, the sky was turning all kinds of red and orange. As soon as the last light disappeared on the horizon, I snapped my fingers.

The tendrils pulled and the man was torn in two, horizontally. The tendrils disappeared and I turned around, walked over to violet, took the necklace from around her neck, and screamed.

 **Aaand now you get the chapter title (I hope)**


	16. Tartarus

**Alright, last chapter, it's been a good run… I think (one review! And it's a guest!) I hope the next story on the pile gets more love, I'll name it at the bottom.**

 **Scyrus' P.O.V**

I knelt down by Violet's body, the adrenal dampener was flushed from my system. My hands were glowing white and beginning to melt the rock of the cave floor. I held her necklace in my hand and let it dangle in front of my face.

To the untrained eye, it was just a simple purple crystal on a silver chain, to me, it was Violet. In reality, the piece of jewelry was a quartz storage crystal, keeping a record of all her memories and her unique neural signature. In essence, it was her soul.

I placed the necklace in my pocket and stood up. I looked to the ground and flexed my fingers, wisps of shadow curled up from the ground and gathered in my hand. I focused on what I wanted and saw the shadows flow into a solid form. In a few moments, I found a high caliber revolver resting in my grip, complete with bullets.

I walked out of the cave with the gun held ahead of me. I found the limo that had taken me here and looked in the driver's seat to find it empty. I dropped the gun to the ground, watching it dissolve into black. I opened the door, it was unlocked, and sat in the leather seat.

After hotwiring the vehicle, I drove down the road I came. The onboard gps placed me in Canada, close to the border. I set the gps for new York city and drove for as long as the gas tank would allow.

Three days, it took me three days to finally reach the big city. I had been living off of gas station food and champagne for the entire time. I drove through the gridlocked streets until I found one very specific street. I began counting the alleyways until I lost count, made a U turn, and counted the opposite direction.

I repeated this until I narrowed down the place that I kept losing track at. I parked next to it and walked over to the place. It was a spot between two buildings, I stared at the uneven surfaces and walked until I saw what was hiding, an alleyway.

"for security reasons, but still a pain in my ass" I walked into the hidden path and came to a brick wall with a single brick missing from the middle. I dug in my pocket and found fifty cents, I placed the coins in the hole and waited.

I smelled an overwhelming waft of ozone and felt my hairs stand on end. I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth. I heard a snap and opened my eyes. I found myself inside of a solid black walled room with no facets or edges revealing a door.

I cleared my throat and spoke "access, Chronos." One of the walls began shifting like sand. a doorway drew itself open in the solid wall and I stepped into a werehouse. I looked around the massive room and heard the pattering of keys and the sipping of coffee.

I followed the noise to a computer with no one at it. I glanced at the screen to see that a program was running to repeat the telltale noises that led me there. Then, I heard a new noise, the cocking of a shotgun.

"hands in the air and turn around, slowly" I obeyed the order and saw a skinny man in a labcoat, a black hoodie, and he was holding a combat shotgun to my forehead. He let out a breath and placed the weapon on the table.

"don't scare me like…" I grabbed him by the shoulders and placed him at eye level. "Josh, what is the status on Lazarus." He narrowed his eyes and spoke " we have hit a roadblock, we have no conceiveable way to practically place that much information into a black slate.

I shook him "there has to be something you missed, a-anyting!" his face turned from irritated into concerned as his eyes darted across my face. "you haven't looked like this for nearly a decade, what the hell happened?" he pushed me back.

I stuck my had in my pocket and began to pull out the necklace. "wait, Lazarus… no… how?" he placed a hand to his mouth as he leaned against a wall. "not her" I gritted my teeth "I wasn't strong enough" he crossed his arms.

"I find that hard to believe coming from the man that calls breaking the laws of nature a wendesday." I began to raise my voice "well tough shit, it's the truth. We should have both died, but fortune just f&^%ing loves me!" I threw my hands in the air and then pulled out the necklace, shoving it into his hand. "put it into the Black Box, I need a drink"

 **No wrap up? No cliffhanger? What kind of ending is this? Here's your answer, Animus chronicles I, meaning the first. There will be more in this series to come, but not now. My next story I will continue is the Voidwalker, a warframe fanfiction.**


End file.
